


shumika porn drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i'm horny!!!





	1. mika gets sucked off

**Author's Note:**

> these works aren't connected, but i figured i would post them together. anyway, enjoy!

If he had to imagine what sex with his Oshi-san would be like (not that he ever would, of course), Mika would say it would be professional, carefully controlled to Shu's liking, wherein he made Mika into a work of art for his pleasure, slow and entirely focused on Shu. The image (not that he'd ever put any thought into it, of course) made him happy, satisfied to be useful.

Never did it occur to him that it was even remotely possible, under any circumstance, for Shu to be caressing his naked body in a way that was definitely not maintenance, drawing shudders out of him with his familiarity for all of Mika's soft spots, not even raising an objection to his definite lack of control over Mika's erratic movements, the overly loud sounds he couldn't contain between the physical sensation and the concept that this was real.

Never did he consider that Shu's hands would leave him, not because he was bored, but to shift his position to allow his head rest between legs that his strong hands nudged outward. He was deliberate in giving Mika time to process what was happening, stroking a thigh, letting his breath fall hot on Mika's dick, running a finger slowly, lightly up its length. Mika let out more pitiful noises with every motion, the both of them knowing full well that Shu could turn him on more than anyone else in the world, and proving it with every touch.

But most of all, it was absolutely unthinkable that Shu's holy, beautiful mouth would ever come to rest upon Mika's undeserving dick. As soon as he felt the testing stroke of the tongue he fell back, the prayer of "Oshi-san" flowing out of him, half in praise, half begging him to keep going, to give him five more minutes in this dream. He felt the head enter Shu's mouth and a hand flew to grab his hair tightly, a blinded, sinful act, and yet he wasn't reprimanded for it. In fact, Shu went deeper as he adjusted to the feeling of it, and he was scarcely halfway down Mika's dick before the devout was chasing more pleasure, trying to coat his whole being in the slick warmth.

He came too loudly to hear his own thoughts, the sound of Shu finding somewhere to spit his come out, or of him returning to his position on top of Mika. Only when he kissed him did Mika regain his bearings enough to taste himself on Shu's lips, see the ruffled mess of hair where he had desperately latched on, look into Shu's eyes, his expression soft and-

And needy. Sensations came back to him one by one, including the feeling of a still-clothed Shu above him, and the sight of his own dick, crying out against his pants.

No, this was not a dream. He would not wake up.

And they weren't done yet.


	2. shu gets sucked off

Mika's breath came out heavy. His fingers traced the insides of Shu's wrists as he leaned in closer, wanting to take in every bit of the beautiful lavender eyes that averted themselves the way his own always did, the flawless skin tinged with pink. It was a rarity that Shu would be the one naked, pinned down and being held to the will of the other. From up here, Mika could understand why he liked it so much, but more so he marveled at the figure below him.

Even abashed, nervous and with his hair out of place, he had a divine radiance to him, the nudity serving to elevate rather than debase him as it granted Mika access to sights usually discouraged. The quiet gasps of a rarely felt pleasure as Mika kissed and nibbled on his neck. The arch of his back as fingers ran lightly down his sides. The altogether inelegant faces he made that let Mika know he was at a sensitive spot.

Like this, he wanted to revere every inch of the gorgeous man below him. He moved back up to the top and caressed, kissed, touched every bit of face he could reach, poorly-worded ramblings about how beautiful it was spilling from his mouth faster than his mind could make them coherent. He slowly worked his way down arms, fingertips, chest, ribs, high on doling out compliments, any objective in his mind lost except to understand this perfect body as well as Shu understod his own pitiful one, to perhaps give him a glimpse into Mika's devotion for him, when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a crackly "Please..." from above him.

Next to his head was Shu's dick, hard and accompanied by the undone face of a man driven to begging by his own servant. He pushed himself up, taking a long mental snapshot of this moment. He hadn't even been done yet, and this was the effect he'd had. His hand went to offer some relief, and if he hadn't already given into lust, he did when Shu shoved up into his palm with a whine, the likes of which not a single person besides Mika had ever drawn out of him. 

Mika's eyes trained on Shu's reactions, hardly blinking in an effort to not miss a moment, as his tongue ran up his Oshi-san's dick. He would have wanted to wait until he'd practiced enough with Arashi to be absolutely perfect at it, but in the moment he only felt himself getting more turned on, wanting to hear every noise he could coax out of Shu, until without realizing it his mouth was as full of cock as it could be and Shu was desperately trying for more. With one hand he took to compensating for what of it couldn't fit in his mouth, trying to keep up with Shu's timing, while the other set to finish what he started. When he couldn't ramble about beauty aloud, he could only hope it would get through to Shu in the caresses of his hipbone, the contentment in his eyes in the one moment they locked, the way he loyally cleaned up any trace of cum Shu left behind when he hit his climax.

As he waited for Shu's panting to subside, it occurred to Mika as his head rested on a thigh that he was achingly hard, and Shu still hadn't gotten his proper share of devotion. He peppered kisses onto the inside of the thigh, continuing the ritual, even lazily and while palming himself, determined to finish what he started, until he was flipped over, hand pulled away and over his head, and as Shu pulled him into a deep kiss, his fingers began exploring Mika's body the same way Mika had explored his.


End file.
